sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sonic, le film
Sonic, le film est un long-métrage américain, produit par les producteurs de la série Fast and Furious, édité par Paramount Pictures Corporation, et le premier en images de synthèse. Il est paru aux écrans à travers le monde à partir du 12 février 2020. Il se centre sur Sonic, un hérisson natif d'une autre dimension qui a le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions grâce à des Rings et qui court à la vitesse du son, chargé de sauver la Terre. Développement Dès la sortie de la bande-annonce, le 1er mai 2019 sur YouTube, les critiques des spectateurs qui connaissent Sonic depuis sa sortie sont mitigées. Ces critiques se centrent sur l'apparence de Sonic et ses sneakers. Le 2 mai 2019, le producteur du film, Jeff Fowler, a publié un billet intitulé Gotta Fix Fast! le 2 mai 2019 ; soit deux jours après la publication de la bande-annonce sur Youtube, disant qu'il remercie tout le monde pour leur soutien et leurs critiques claires et expliciteshttps://twitter.com/fowltown/status/1124056098925944832. Il ajoute que tout Paramount et SEGA sont entièrement soumis à rendre le personnage au meilleur de ce qu'il peut être. Suite à ces critiques, la sortie du long-métrage a été reporté à 2020. Crédits Production * Jeff Fowler — Directeur et producteur * Toby Ascher — Producteur exécutif * Takeshi Ito — Producteur * Dan Jevons — Co-producteur * Dmitri M. Johnson — Co-producteur * Tim Miller — Producteur exécutif * Nan Morales — Producteur exécutif * Neal H. Moritz — Producteur * Toru Nakahara — Producteur * Hajime Satomi — Producteur exécutif * Haruki Satomi — Producteur exécutif Écriture *Patrick Casey *Josh Miller *Yuji Naka (— Personnages) *Naoto Oshima *Van Robichaux *Evan Susser *Oren Uziel *Hirokazu Yasuhara (— Personnages) Cinématographie *Stephen F. Windon Direction artistique *Chris Beach *Craig Humphries *Grant Van Der Slagt — Directeur artistique de la supervision Décor *Shannon Gottlieb Costumes *Debra McGuire Casting *Nicole Abellera *Jeanne McCarthy *Leslie Woo Acteurs *James Marsden — Tom Wachowski *Jeremy Arnold — Homme d'affaire *Jim Carrey — Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Shannon Chan-Kent *Jeanie Cloutier — Femme d'affaire *Nicholas Dohy — Patron de bar *Michael Hogan *Debs Howard *Leanne Lapp *Elfina Luk — Secrétaire *Lee Majdoub — Agent Stone *Neal McDonough — Major Bennington *Melodie Nosipho Niemann — Jojo *Emma Oliver — Petite fille parisienne *Adam Pally *Dean Petriw — Enfant du van #2 *Natasha Rothwell *Jeff Sanca — Père du van *Bailey Skodje — Enfant du van #1 *John Speckonia *Tika Sumpter *Frank C. Turner *Eleanor Whibley — Mrs. Porter Doublages *Ben Schwartz — Sonic the Hedgehog (anglais ; original) *Malik Benthala — Sonic the Hedgehog (français) Effets spéciaux *Alex Burdett — superviseur en effets spéciaux *Terence J. Cox — pyrotechnicien *Colin Evans — assistant en effets spéciaux *Eric Lemay — technicien en effets spéciaux *Adam Tayler — SPFX Best Boy *Harry Tomsic — fabricant *Brett Yavis — assistant en effets spéciaux Bande-son *Junkie XL (supposément) Département sonore *Ronni Brown *Blake Collins *Judah Getz *David Husby *Harrison Meyle Département musical *Johnny Caruso — éditeur musical *Alan Menken — enfants de chœur Département de transportation *Tom Katinic — coordinateur en images de voiture *Caitlin Morrison — *Paul Talbot — capitaine des transports Remerciements *Hiram Garcia — Remerciements spéciaux *Chris Wedge — Remerciements spéciaux Locations *Amérique du Nord **Californie *Chine *Égypte *France **Paris Suite Avant la sortie du film, Jim Carrey a dit en direct : «Ça ne me dérangerait pas de tourner dans un autre film Sonic the Hedgehog, parce que je me suis amusé, et que c'était un réel défi d'essayer de convaincre les gens d'un Q.I. triple-digital… Vous savez, Robotnik n'a pas encore atteint son apothéose ». Sortie Au départ, Sonic the Hedgehog devait être produit par Columbia Pictures en 2018. Cependant, après le changement, Paramount Pictures l'a repoussé au 15 novembre 2019. Malheureusement, le délai a encore été repoussé aux États-Unis. Une fois de plus, en mai 2019, le directeur Jeff Fowler a annoncé que le film sera de nouveau décalé au 14 février 2020, dans le but de rendre Sonic correct. L'avant-premire du film a eu lieu au Paramount Theater vers le 25 janvier 2020. Box-office Aux États-Unis et au Canada, Sonic the Hedgehog a projeté de 41 à 47 millions de dollars sur son quatrième journée de week-end. Post-réception Dès sa diffusion en France, le 12 février 2020, Sonic occupe la 1ère place du classement des films de l'année, considéré comme le meilleur film de super-héros depuis le début de l'année. Le film a obtenu les scores de 7/10 sur le site IMDb et 64 % sur le site Rotten Tomatoes. Informations complémentaires *Yuji Naka devait apparaître exclusivement pour ce long-métrage, mais a été oublié. *Van Robichaux a originalement écrit une scène dans laquelle Dr. Robotnik avait uen cafetière appelée « Mean Bean Machine », en référence au jeu vidéo Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Cela a finalement été retiré. *Dans la première bande-annonce, la ligne « Every Hero has a Genesis » est un clin-d'œil à la console Sega Genesis, la première console sur laquelle a été publiée la série Sonic the Hedgehog. *Sur la table de ping-pong est écrit "Hill Top Rd", reprises du niveau Hill Top Zone dans Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *Le camion qui est utilisé par Galvatron dans Transformers: Age of Extinction est repris pour le long-métrage pour Dr. Robotnik. Bandes-annonces thumb|left|335 px Références en:Sonic the Hedgehog (film) Catégorie:2019